


Full moon showers

by purplefox



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Established Relationship, Frottage, Kitsune Yusuke, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 20:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18599227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Akira remodeled his bathroom and he is pleased with the results. Finally some room to get pressed against the wet tiles.





	Full moon showers

Akira loved his new bathroom; he loved the new shower he had installed. He loved the tiles that had been carefully picked and he adored the showerheads and glass doors. It had been the best splurge he had done for himself and he would be eternally grateful that he had let himself do it.

That was not the only thing he was thankful for. He loved his gorgeous boyfriend too. Yusuke who rarely had time to be over at Akira’s house but when he did he made everything perfect. Akira loved it when his boyfriend had enough to turn up and kiss Akira all over.

Now that the bathroom had been remodelled top to bottom. Akira loved when his boyfriend stripped off all his clothes and Akira’s own and pushed him into the shower.

His wet back was pressed against the wet tiles and Akira laughed softly even as Yusuke nipped his way down his throat. He loved the feeling of Yusuke’s teeth and tongue on his skin. The water was warm but Yusuke’s hands and tongue was scorching on him he adored it.

The hot press of Yusuke’s cock against his hip was a pleasurable feeling too. The way it twitched against him. The way that Akira’s own cock throbbed in response. Yusuke ran his teeth over Akira’s nipple and he sank his fingers into Yusuke’s wet hair. The moon was shining through the windows that Akira had bought. A perfect scene and a perfect feeling.

“You smell, you taste.” Yusuke hissed as he licked his way up to Akira’s collarbone only to nibble it. Fire raced down Akira’s spine with every nibble. “Incredible.” He finished with a sharp nip. “So good, all mine.”

“Yes.” Akira had to raise his voice a bit over the noise of the shower. “Yours and you are mine Yusuke.” He had to sink his hands deep into his boyfriend’s long hair to get a good grip. When they had first met they had been brats and Yusuke’s hair had been neck length. Now it tumbled past his shoulders to a length that made Akira hungry. He had to tug hard to make Yusuke remove his mouth from his skin. Tug more to drag his boyfriend’s mouth to his.

He seriously loved this man. His taste, the way he groaned into his mouth. The way his hands stroked over him. The press of his cock against his body. Akira had felt that same cock so many times inside of him. An important part of Yusuke that he adored.

He rubbed his slick skin against Yusuke as they kissed. Tried to press closer but Yusuke kept him fairly trapped against the wet tiles.

It was not as if Akira really wanted to get away anyway. Pressed against Yusuke like this, getting to rub his hard cock against Yusuke’s thigh. Hearing his gasps under the sounds of the shower. Remodelling the bathroom had been a splendid idea. Yusuke’s sounds bounced around perfectly and matched the sound of water on tiles.

He moved his hand to between their legs so he was able to wrap his hand around Yusuke’s cock. His boyfriend shuddered visibly before he panted against Akira’s shoulder. He was slick wet from the shower but his cock was slippery for a different reason.

“You’re so hot.” Akira whispered into Yusuke’s ear as he slowly pumped his hand. Yusuke’s cock was trembling in his grip as his boyfriend pressed harder against him. “This night is really intense isn’t it Yusuke?”

His boyfriend’s response was to grab Akira by the throat and tilt him up for a deep kiss. Akira cold barley breathe into it. The shower poured water onto his face. Yusuke was stealing his lips and his breath. He was pressed hard against the wet tiles and there was nowhere he would rather be. It felt so good and the way that Yusuke was moving into his grip. Fucking his hand had Akira all worked up.

“Where’s the-“ He panted as he pulled away from Yusuke’s kiss. His wet hands scrambled against the walls searching as his fingers trembled. The shower gel slipped from his grip while Yusuke laughed against his throat. The bite and kisses were incredible. His knees shook and his cock throbbed before he caught himself.

He had to try and push Yusuke back a bit so he could do what he wanted to. It was not easy, even with a hard push Yusuke was a solid wall that did not want to move. Akira managed to send the gel down his body towards his thighs anyway. He tossed the bottle to the other side of the shower and ignored the clatter. Instead he wrapped his arms around Yusuke’s neck and pressed himself against him.

“Preparation would take too much time.” Yusuke’s words were rough and slow as he went with Akira’s tugging. He slipped Akira a deep kiss that made Akira sink his fingers through Yusuke’s wet hair. “Wider.” Yusuke whispered against his lips as he nudged his hips forward.

“It still has to be tight.” Akira whispered before he groaned. Yusuke had bent his knees just a bit and slipped his hot hard cock between Akira’s wet thighs. It felt incredible. The pressure, the way that Yusuke rubbed against him. It was just what he needed. He tugged Yusuke back to him again so he could press their lips together once more.

It felt so good. The wet tiles kept him from moving too much but he squeezed his thighs together with every thrust Yusuke made and it felt good. Not as good as having the same cock inside of him would feel but for this hurried event it was good enough. Akira kissed Yusuke until he needed air and his lips throbbed. Yusuke’s thrusts had gotten harder and faster. Pinning Akira against the wall and even sliding him up it.

His boyfriend, Yusuke was seriously strong and that turned Akira on even more. He panted as Yusuke’s attention slipped to his neck. Deep bites along his sensitive areas that made him gasp and tremble. Made him leak precum and made his cock jerked as his grip on Yusuke tightened. Akira could see the full moon shining through the window, almost shining right at them. It was so perfect.

Yusuke growled as his hands on Akira tightened he was thrusting faster, his bites made Akira bite his own tongue from the pleasure. His blood was on fire. Yusuke’s eyes, Akira watched them slowly turn red right before Yusuke tugged him down for a sharp kiss. Red eyes, he could feel the fangs in Yusuke’s mouth scraping his tongue. Another part of Yusuke that he loved so much.

The deep kiss and the hard thrust made him cum. Pressed against the wall with the water falling onto them curtaining them into their own world. Akira shuddered as his cum painted his and Yusuke’s stomach’s both. Before Yusuke broke the kiss and sank his teeth into Akira’s left shoulder. The same place he had bitten Akira when he had made him his mate. He shuddered against him and the slicker feeling between his thighs let Akira know his Fox had just cum. He ran his fingers through Yusuke’s wet hair and smiled at the moon shining through his bathroom window. Re-modelling had been the best idea.

X

“No wet mess.” Akira pointed out as Yusuke carried him out the bathroom to the bedroom. “No sopping tiles outside the shower, more room to mess around in and the view is wonderful.”

“I have no objections to anything but the décor.” Yusuke’s fangs showed themselves and his fox ears had appeared. He was adorable. He was losing control of the shift and Akira loved that. “But Akira, it’s full moon.” He tossed Akira onto the large bed and Akira bounced softly. “Take care not to work me up to much.”

As if Akira would ever listen to that. “Where’s the fun in that?” He stretched his body a slow movement he knew Yusuke loved. “I want to get eaten up on full moons you know.” He crooked his finger in invitation. “Come have a bite Fox.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted smut with Fox Yusuke losing control of the shift a bit in the shower. That is all.


End file.
